


Final Minutes

by writinggoneastray



Category: Item 47 (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggoneastray/pseuds/writinggoneastray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls, taking a piece of Thor along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Told from Loki's POV.

As Loki dangled there off the edge of the bridge, all he could this of was why he had stopped falling. As he looked up, he saw that Odin had caught Thor, who had caught Loki. Loki’s mind was fogged with a thick web of depression and shame. He had a chance to keep living, but what life would he live? A life doomed to the shadows, to hide in shame? An unappreciated and lonely life was all he had left, other than the dissapointment from his family. As he looked up at Thor’s eyes, he saw tragedy and betrayal, but a strong sense of forgiveness and care. But all that left his mind as he glanced at Odin, who’s eye held only dissapointment and masked hatred, a hatred that only Loki knew.   
As Odin began to pull them back onto the bridge, Loki began to squirm and try to release himself from Thor’s strong grip. As he looked at Thor, his eyes pleading for him to let go, he was responded with sad, loving, and suprised eyes. As they got closer and closer to the bridge, Loki began to unclasp his armor, the only thing Thor had a hold of. As he began to remove the last clasp, he heard thunder, and felt a soft rain. He looked into Thor’s clouded, worried blue eyes for the last time, oh how he would miss those beautiful eyes, the only ones that had ever held love for him. He whispered a barely audible goodbye as a tear rolled down his cheek. As he removed the last clasp, he was blinded by the bright flash of lighting, but and all he felt was numbness, numbness and the dull pain of the heavy downpour.   
The last thing Loki heard before the darkness consumed him was the sound of Thor’s heartbroken, mournful, and tragic voice screaming his name through tears.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's life gets torn to pieces without Loki.

Thor’s voice became hoarse as he screamed Loki’s name, wanting nothing more than to see him reappear next to him, with that trademark grin on his face telling him it was a sick joke. But he knew that was not the case. So as he was pulled back onto the bridge by Odin, his body went numb. His eyes unfocused and stared off at something that wasn’t there, and his whole body went limp, and within a matter of minutes, the golden prince had blacked out, his mind and body unable to take the staggering amount of shock. For the next couple of days, Thor was in the healing chambers, being constantly checked up on by the best doctors and magic wielders in all of Asgard. And yet, with no luck did any of them get Thor to wake up. As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to a month, he did not show any signs of improvement. Each night after dinner, Frigga would be at Thor’s side, telling him about how much they missed him and how they wanted him to wake up. But mostly she spoke of how everyone was, about their days. One night, while Frigga was at his side she mentioned Loki in one of the stories she was telling. As she mentioned his name, Thor’s eyelids fluttered; it was the first movement he had made ever since he had blacked out. She immediately shook him, trying to get him to wake up. But it proved useless, she thought aloud, “What could have made him move? I was only telling a simple story about him and Loki when they were younger…” And as she mentioned Loki again, she saw Thor’s fingers twitch, and she immediately knew what it had been, and why he had turned like this. Thor missed his brother deeply, and he couldn’t take being away from him. She began to say Loki’s name over and over again, and then describing his features; his long raven hair, his porcelain skin, his incredible wit and expert magic. As she kept doing this, Thor slowly awoke, his arms and legs twitching slightly, and finally he abruptly sat up, his eyes wide open, his breathing hitched, and his forehead covered in a light layer of sweat. “Son! Oh I’m glad you’re back!” Frigga exclaimed as she embraced her son tightly, rubbing his back softly as she tried to calm him down. “What happened mother? All I remember was this really bad dream, it was horrible…. Mother where is Loki?” He asked anxiously. Frigga began to cry and say, “If you dreamt of him falling off the bridge and dieing, then it was no dream son, it was the truth.” she finished with a sob. And with that, Thor hugged his mother, and made her meet his teary eyes as he said with a weak voice, “I love you mother, tell allfather I love him as well. And… T-Tell the Warrior Three and Sif that, that-” he began to say as he started wheezing and coughing up blood, “Tell them to keep Asgard safe for me…” he finished as his vision fogged and his body went limp for the last time. The last thing he heard before the light faded to black was his mother repeating “I love you son.” over and over through tears while cradling his head in her arms. He opened his eyes, and walked toward these giant pearly gates in front of him. As he walked, his mind felt at peace, and as he approached the gates, he saw a figure waiting beside them. As he reached the gate, he was face to face with the person. He noticed that it was Loki, and he looked so different. He looked peaceful, and… happy. As he walked closer to him, Loki held his arms open and embraced him tightly, planting a soft loving kiss on Thor’s lips. Thor smiled through the kiss, enjoying the familiar feeling of Loki’s lips on his as he thought to himself, ‘I’m finally home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was rushed and poorly written for a friend who wanted some closure on it's angsty-ness. Again, written when I was barely starting out. Enjoy, but don't hate, help, give advice.  
> Hope you're happy Skyler.


End file.
